


achievement huntin' across the universe.

by doohans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically taking most of the Roosterteeth Animated Adventures and applying them to the characters of Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	achievement huntin' across the universe.

It happened to be one of the few last days that they were on shore leave, and they happened to go to downtown Los Angeles. This would be the first trip they did all together, just the four of them. It wasn’t a big deal, and it was in fact Kirk’s idea for Sulu, Scotty and McCoy to go to Vegas. Sulu however did not want to go to Vegas, and he was starting to get infuriated.

“Hey, we’re five hours away from Vegas, we should go there. We should just go.” Kirk exclaimed, beaming like a little puppy.

“I’m not going to Vegas.” Sulu deadpanned, and Scotty--who just so happened to be the latest edition to their crew--was completely awestruck. Mostly confused, if anything.

“What do you mean you’re not going to Vegas? What’s wrong with Vegas?” Kirk and McCoy asked, turning around in their rented car. Yes, it was a car.

Then Sulu started to freak out, why? They really had no idea, really.

“What’s going on? What’s so wrong about Vegas, _Hiki_?” Kirk asked, smile and all--just trying to get Hikaru to change his mind.

“I’m not going to Vegas, don’t talk to me about Vegas.”

Turning around, Kirk glanced at McCoy, and got an appropriate eyebrow raise.

They were in the Del Taco parking lot, in downtown Los Angeles--and it was unnerving, to be blunt.  
  
Kirk is the first to speak again, after running in to get their tacos. “Alright guys, we got our Tacos, let’s go to Vegas!”

“I swear to god, if you say Vegas one more time, I am getting out of this van!” Sulu, now extremely agitated stated.

“Okay, fine--I give up. I will not mention Vegas for the rest of the trip, I apologize.”

One second after contemplating, Hikaru opened the door and just left.

“What the fuck--” Scotty voiced. “Is he like this normally?”

They didn’t know how he made it back to the hotel, but after finishing their tacos, they headed back to the hotel. Only to find a note on the bed that read: _**See you back at Starfleet, assholes.**_

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was based off of the AA, **[Gus Doesn't Want to Go to Vegas](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YinLvTiawk)**.
> 
> Not sure how far I'm going to go with this, but hey. If you have one you'd like to see, just let me know down in the comments.


End file.
